


unfair

by raazberry



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, also the oc is dinesh and gilfoyle's daughter, dinesh and gilfoyle as parents, tw for d-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raazberry/pseuds/raazberry
Summary: Dinesh and Gilfoyle figure out how to deal with a kid being homophobic to their daughter at her school.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	unfair

"Lily, why do I have ten missed calls from your school?" Dinesh shows his phone to his daughter, a half-confused, half-concerned look on his face.

Lily says nothing. She puts her school bag on the sofa, and nervously runs her hands through her hair, which makes her wince.

"Did you start bunking economics again? Kiddo, I know that econ is the absolute worst, believe me, but I’m sure I can get uncle Jared to make it fun for you, he's a huge nerd about numbers and money."

Lily takes a deep breath. "Dad! I’m _not_ bunking economics, and please don't make uncle Jared teach me about foreign exchange again! I will actually start wailing if you do that."

Dinesh looks a little puzzled. "but I thought Jared was-- never mind, that's not the point of this, why is the school calling me, Lily?"

Gilfoyle, who was in the kitchen, finds his way to Dinesh and lily in the living room, with a sandwich in his hand. "The school called?" he asks, taking a bite.

"God! I don't need both of you to like, team up against me or whatever, I just did something impulsive and you know how Miss Janice gets." lily snaps. "I just. I punched Anderson, okay? He said some _things_ and I punched him. He was being an asshole."

"Lily, you punched Anderson? Why?" Dinesh asks, concerned.

"That’s my girl!" Gilfoyle says, at the same time, a flash of pride on his face, mixed with a worry. "But yeah, what did he do? I can teach you how to hack into his Instagram account, if you need to. Just in case."

"Babe, stop trying to get our daughter to commit crimes." Dinesh says. "Lily, are you okay? We're not mad at you for punching him, I’m sure you must’ve had a good reason, but what happened? Why would you do that? Was Anderson being _inappropriate_ , because if he was, I swear to god I will kill that kid and--"

"Dad! he wasn't being 'inappropriate' like you think he was," Lily sighs. "He saw me doing... something and threatened to tell everyone and I told him to back the fuck off, but he just called me, y'know, things, and I just punched him! I’m sorry, all right?"

“You punched him because he called you a few names? That doesn't sound like you." Dinesh says.

"You guys don't get it! He--"

Gilfoyle phone starts buzzing. Dinesh makes eye contact with him, as if to ask _it’s them?_ and Gilfoyle nods.

"Let’s just get this over with." Gilfoyle picks up his phone, while Dinesh puts his hand over Lily’s shoulder in anticipation.

"Yes, this is he." Gilfoyle says into the phone.

"Your daughter, Lilith was physically violent towards another child in her class, Anderson Miller. Our school has strict policies against acts of aggression, Mr. Gilfoyle." says the person on the other side of the line.

"Okay. And what, you need my husband and I to come down to the school tomorrow?"

"Actually, yes, that is part of the process. and as you know, Lilith has been suspended for a week."

"For a week?!"

"She was violent towards another child, surely you understand--"

Gilfoyle almost goes off at the man on the phone, but Dinesh puts his hand on his shoulder, as if to say _calm down. We'll see what to do_. Gilfoyle takes a deep breath and says "Okay. what time do you need us to come?"

"10:30 AM."

"Okay." Gilfoyle keeps the call.

"Lily, we need to talk more about this, but first just --" Dinesh tries to see if Lily’s hand is alright. "-- Do you need some ice or anything for that, kiddo?"

"Probably."

Gilfoyle gets up and gets some ice from the refrigerator. Dinesh softly puts his arms around his daughter, while the other man applies the ice on her hand.

"Tell us what happened, please?" Gilfoyle asks, his voice soft.

"He called me a dyke." Lily says, looking at the ground. “I was, um, with Sana behind the bleachers and like, he saw us which made her run away, and now she won’t even talk to me!” Tears start falling from her eyes, and she squeezes Gilfoyle’s hand. “I tried to just, get Anderson to not tell anyone but he just—” She tries to wipe her tears on the sleeves of her t-shirt, but it makes her cry even more.

For the first time in the conversation, Dinesh didn’t know what to say. He meets his eyes with his husband’s, who senses his speechlessness.

“I’m so glad you punched that kid.” He says, after a brief pause. “I know that we’re supposed to be mad but, we’re not, okay?

“Like at all.” Dinesh supplies.

“We’re glad you were able to tell us what happened exactly and that, you’re gay, I know that that takes a lot of courage to do, and we are proud of you. We are.” Gilfoyle adds. Dinesh nods.

“Thank you for saying that but. I don’t know what to do about this. Also, like you guys will have to go to school tomorrow so… there’s that.”

“As much as I absolutely loathe the thought going to your school again, your dad and I are both going to go tomorrow. We need to talk to this little fucker and his parents.”

Dinesh kisses the top of Lily’s head. “Honey, don’t worry about this, okay? We’re here if you want to talk about this in detail or anything, but it’s also okay if you don’t want that. Let us help you with this, yes?”

“O-okay, dad.” Lily smiles a little. “Can I go to my room and listen to music or something? I’m kind of tired.”

“Of course. Take the ice with you, okay? And finish your pasta. It’s been in the fridge since yesterday. No wasting food, remember?”

“But, _daaad_ ,” Lily whines.

“I’ll make her some chicken nuggets. She deserves them.” Gilfoyle says, and Lily’s face lights up at that. She walks to her room, and closes the door behind her, gently.

“I’m going to beat that kid up, I swear to god. He called her a slur _inside_ the fucking school, and she’s the one getting suspended, Gilfoyle. That’s fucked up, she’s still sixteen, people call me all sorts of bullshit _now_ and it still stings, I can’t even imagine what she must feel like right now.” Dinesh rants. He starts tearing up.

“Babe. I agree, that is fucked up. And all of this is unfair and. I think we should figure out what to say to Miss Janice tomorrow. And the _fucking_ Millers. We said we’d help her right? Let’s figure out what to do. Together.”

“Together.” Dinesh agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm zchwoods on twitter & raazberry on tumblr :)


End file.
